haloclansfandomcom-20200214-history
Silver Dragon Republic
"You dont choose to become a Dragon, the Dragon lord, Draco Argenteus, chooses you..." Page This is the Silver Dragon Republic page it has all our information in it. Goal The Dragons ultimate goal is to maintain a fun and organized gaming enviroment. They also serve the purpose of striking inspiration and hope into the hearts of the victims of clans that have split and the Dragons will take anybody on. Members Striker Dragons Emerald Saphire Ruby Imperial Dragons Gaurd Soliders Firebreathers Chossen Dragons Argenteus's Dragons Royal Dragons Military Units and factions Note: that all players must start off in boot camp and work there way up no acceptions the Dragon Lord, Draco Argenteus has spoken... Boot Camp The Dragons all have to start somewhere and bootcamp is that somewhere. Dragon Manuvers * Reverse Monkey: When things get heavy the Dragon team backpedals whilst keeping up fire power on there enemy. * Happy Hunting: With bravery in there hearts and ammo in there guns the Dragons push on heavy onto the enemy hiting them with everything. * Lionheart: With this manuver one Dragon nicknamed; Braveheart, progreses towards the enemy base/objective, whilst the other Dragons or the Bravehearts Lions as there nicknamed protect him. * Sheild of Eternity: All Dragons band together on the field and pick of targets by focusing fire. * Split: In Sheild of Eternity when the leader calls Split all Dragons split up and head for cover. * Regroup: After split return to Sheild of Eternity. Pass the Dragons test? The Dragons test is initiated to all wantabe members. To pass the test the Dragon must answer the following questions: * What is the name of our Dragon Lord? * What is the Dragon Lords choice of gun? * Name three Dragon manuvers... * What is the Name of the Silver Dragon Republic's main base of opperations? * What is our ultimate goal? Strike teams When the player finishes Boot Camp they have access to Strike Team Rank. * Emerald Fangs (To advance to Ruby Horns must be selected from the weekly match against the Saphire Claws) * Saphire Claws (To advance to Ruby Horns must be selected from the weekly match against the Emerald fangs) * Ruby Horns (To advance to a Imperial Dargon Rank the player must be recomended by the Ruby Lord) Strike Team Special Ranks * Emerald Master (Selected by JoeTat96 to watch over the Emerald Fangs the Emerald Master decides who is promoted to the Ruby Horns with premision of the Strike Master and Ruby Lord) * Saphire Master (Selected by JoeTat96 to watch over the Saphire Claws the Saphire Master decides who is promoted to the Ruby Horns with premision of the Strike Captain and Ruby Lord) Imperial Dragon Gaurd The Imperial Dragon Gaurd serve the purpose of being hard, ruthless and powerfull body gaurds for the Imperial Dragon Legion. * Recruit * Mercenary (When the player is gifted by the Imperial Dragon Gaurd Mentor they can progress to this rank from Recruit) Imperial Dragon Solider * Rookie (Must be promoted from a mercenary with premision from the Imperial Dragon Gaurd Mentor & the Imperial Dragon Lord Master) Category:Halo Reach Clan